Christopher did 6 fewer sit-ups than Daniel in the evening. Christopher did 42 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Daniel do?
Explanation: Christopher did 42 sit-ups, and Daniel did 6 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $42 + 6$ sit-ups. He did $42 + 6 = 48$ sit-ups.